The Secret
by Jeanette Miller
Summary: One day, Simon spots Alvin taking Jeanette somewhere. He finds her but she is in trouble! To save her, Simon has to tell a secret that know one saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

Ring! The bell rang, indicating that school was out- for the summer! Kids dashed out of their homerooms and then throwing their binders filled with old work into the air to let all the papers fly away. Some of the kids pulled the fire alarms, thinking they wouldn't get in trouble. Simon just walked to his locker calmly, ignoring all the racket going on around him. As he put his notebooks into his backpack, he gently closed the locker and turned around to see Alvin running around kicking all of his work all over the floor.

"Alvin. You are trashing the hallways. That is not a way to act. You know that trees died for you to write on those papers. You are wasting that." He confessed. Alvin turned to look at his nerdy brother.

"Tree hugger, everyone else is doing it, so why can't I?" He quizzed. "Exactly." He snapped not letting Simon get a chance to answer his ridiculous question. He ran down the hallway not waiting for Theodore or Simon to walk home from school with him.

"Huh..." Simon sighed. He continued down the trashed hallway to the entrance of the school building. Mostly everyone was gone, some forgetting their things in their lockers or something like that. _Who cares about school anyway?_ Simon thought to himself.

"Hey, Simon." Theodore startled him. He was wearing his normal everyday outfit, a green zip-up hoodie with some blue jeans and a pair of green and white sneakers. As normal, he was eating the cookie that he saved for the walk home.

"H-hello Theodore." Simon greeted his younger brother who started to walk with him. "You frightened me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where's Alvin?" He asked, looking around not seeing his mischevious older sibling. He began munching on his peanut butter cookie.

"That's ok. I don't know where he is if you come to think about it. The last time I saw him was when he was kicking his notebooks across the hallway." Simon chuckled. As he said the last sentence, he spotted Alvin walking with Jeanette down the school steps. "There he is!" He pointed towards him.

"What's he doing with Jeanette?" Theodore asked. Simon walked a little faster, still keeping an eye on his brother.

"I don't quite know." He kept the pace a little slower for Theodore to catch up with him. "Hey, Alvin!" He shouted. Alvin turned his head. Once he caught sight with his brother he turned back around and ran, pulling Jeanette. She yelped with pain, as Alvin firmly gripped her shoulder in his paw.

"Hey, stop! You're hurting her!" Simon shouted again. But Alvin couldn't hear him, at least pretended not to. He just kept on telling Jeanette to move faster and faster till they were out of reach. "He's gone." Simon panted as he saw them vanish.

"That was weird." Theodore breathed heavily as he caught up with him. "Why was he running?"

"For the last time Theodore, I don't know! We got to find him, he was hurting poor Jeanette!" He pushed up his black, round glasses. Theodore brushed crumbs off his sweater and continued to follow Simon down the cemented sidewalk.

"Where do you think he would've gone?" He asked. Simon didn't answer. He was probably focused on Jeanette and what Alvin was going to do with her.

_Oh, no! What if he traps her, or makes her do chores for him? What if he begs her into buying that new video game for him? I will kill him if he hurts her! I got to put a stop to this, starting now!_ Thoughts swirled into Simon's head. "I might know where he would've gone." He murmured.

They wandered down a few streets and crossed a few roads. They were heading on the contrary direction of their house. They only stopped to catch their breath.

"Where are we going again?" Theodore asked.

"Shh..." Simon put his paw up to Theodore's mouth. "You have to be quiet." He whispered. Then they heard it.

"Help! Someone, please help me!" A faint cry echoed into the cloudy sky. It sounded like Jeanette. Simon dashed up the road, not waiting for Theodore this time. He turned around the corner, dropping his bag.

"Help!" Jeanette cried helplessly. It was coming from an abandoned shop. He braced himself for what he was going to encounter inside. He opened the door and listened for a cry. He heard it once more as the door shut behind him and the lights flickered off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alvin this isn't funny!" Simon shook as he heard glass shatter against the ground. He turned around slightly to see a dark figure that was walking across the room. "Alvin, you can stop now!" Then he remembered the whole reason why he was in that abandoned store. He was there to save Jeanette. He remembered that scream here just right before he walked into that store. He was very nervous about Jeanette and what Alvin was going to do to her. He didn't know what was going to happen. Alvin does like to do pranks but he would really actually do a prank to scare somebody. "Alvin you can stop now." He started trembling. Now he didn't even know if it was Alvin who is in there it could be somebody else. Then he heard Jeanette scream for help again.

"Help! Somebody help me please!" Jeanette cried out in distress. "Help! Help, somebody, help me!" Just by hearing Jeanette scream, he felt like he was about to cry. Simon crawled against the ground not trying to get noticed from that person that was in there. His whole goal was to save Jeanette and that was all he needed to do.

"Is somebody there?" Jeanette asked. Simon tried his best not to be seen or heard as he crawled against the ground. He stopped all of a sudden. he didn't know why or what was happening but you couldn't bear to look behind him. Something or someone was pulling him back. He couldn't take it any longer. He looked behind them but nobody was there. His shirt was caught on the table. Trying not to make any noise he took his shirt off. There was no other way to get the shirt off the table. He didn't care how embarrassing it was. He just had to save Jeanette. He crawled towards the north side of the room to where he had heard the screaming. the right before he got to the door someone stepped in front of him.

"Stop right there Simon Seville!" He knew that voice, it was Alvin's!

"Alvin how dare you trap someone in that room! Open that door now!" Simon yowled. "If I have to get my paws all over you just to save her you are going to be in big trouble."

"Why should I be worried?" He smocked.

"Because you know you're not supposed to trap somebody in a room! She's calling out in distress! She needs my help, Alvin! If you're not going to get out of the way I'm going to make you." Simon challenged. Alvin made a fist and then tackled his brother. Simon dodged him just in time before he got punched in the face.

"I'm going to get you!" Alvin yelped after he got punched in the arm.

"I highly doubt that!" Simon adjusted his glasses. He ran to the south side of the room and hid behind a broken table. He dodged a few more punches before he made his move. Alvin and the nose where it started bleeding.

"Hey!" Alvin sat down to clean it up. That gives Simon just enough time to get from the south side to the north side towards the door. He hopped over a few broken chairs and then dodged a few flying sticks that Alvin kept throwing.

_Almost there just a few more steps come on Simon do it! I certainly do not know what has gotten into Alvin and I do not like it! _A Simon approached the wooden door he came across a lock. If only he had the key. He looked around for a sight of a key or some sort of thing that he could pick the lock. Then he had an idea. He could use his glasses! But the only problem was is that if he took his glasses off he could not see where he was going. So that meant he could not see the lock. Alvin was hopping around some old broken furniture, halfway to Simon. Simon had to risk it. He felt the lock and then it's hole. He took his glasses off and then tried to pick the lock. A few seconds later he felt a click. The lock was free! He broke down the door and then ran inside to see a huge hole. He looked up and saw something that was like a diving was tied to something holding her down. There was a button on the side of the object.

"Haha, you're too late!" Alvin burst through the door holding a remote. "Any moment now I can press this button and Jeanette will fall into this hole and possibly die."

"How?" Simon questioned.

"It all depends on the force of the fall. I thought everyone knew that. If you fall from the sky without a parachute you'll die from force right? It is basically the same thing. So now I will count down from 3 to 1 and once I hit 1 I'll press this button and Jeanette will fall down and possibly die." Alvin snickered.

"No, you can't do that!" Simon cried out.

"Yes, I can."

"3,"

"2,"

"1."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so the last chapter was a little weird, I mean I was lazy writing it at midnight and I don't think this is any better. Anyway, I hope this chapter is a little more surprising... I might, you know, put all the chapters into one and revise/edit a little more carefully. Happy reading!

"Wait!" Simon screeched. Alvin turned to look at his brother.

"What is it?!" He sighed. Simon turned to face him.

"Can I say something first?" Simon asked.

Alvin nodded. "But make it quick, you have a minute." He looked at his watch.

"Jeanette, can you hear me?" Simon shouted.

"Yes!" Jeanette responded. Simon began to tear.

"I thought I would've said this but Jeanette, I-I-I like you!" He began weeping into his paws. "I really do! If this is the last time I get to speak with you, then I-I have to say that I um... perhaps I kinda love you." He began sobbing some more.

"Time is ticking!" Alvin tapped his watch, ready to push the red button on the remote.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"Oh, Simon. I like you too! Possibly even love you!" Jeanette giggled. Simon looked up, trying to un-fog his glasses.

"Really?" He questioned. Jeanette nodded her head.

"Alright, times up." Alvin smiled and snatched the remote off the floor.

"Oh, Jeanette! I love you!" Simon screeched. Alvin slowly pressed down the button.

"3,"

"2,"

"1."

Jeanette fell from the ledge and fell to the ground with a thud. She lied there motionless. Simon began to cry.

"Oh, Jeanette." He murmured. He pressed his ear against her chest. Her heart was still pounding. _What_? Simon thought. She was breathing too. Happiness stirred up in him.

"Simon," he heard Alvin's voice behind him. Alvin started to chuckle.

"What?! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER!" Simon yelled.

"Cool down, it was a prank, you know that right?" Alvin laughed some more. Jeanette got up and brushed the dust from her clothes.

"What?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, we planned it for the last day, to start this summer off crazy," Jeanette answered. "We didn't mean for you to take this seriously."

Simon started to get red. "Oh, yeah. That was funny. Ha, ha."

"I knew it! I knew it! You did like her! I knew it!" Alvin boasted. Theodore walked into the room.

"Hello, Simon." He greeted.

"Were you a part of this?" Simon asked. Theodore looked down at his feet.

"Yes." He said shyly. Simon chuckled.

"Oh, this was funny all right. I guess I took it a little to far. Sorry, Jeanette." Simon glanced at her. She smiled.

"It's ok. I guess I did too. I couldn't help it. I mean, you thought it was real!" She giggled.

"Yeah, let's pretend this never happened, please?" Simon begged. Alvin sighed.

"I will talk about everything that happened, except the 'I love you' part." He smiled.

"Ok. Deal." Simon answered. They began walking out the door.

"May I ask you a question?" Alvin asked.

"Sure," Simon responded.

"Do you really like Jeanette?" Alvin nudged his brother.

"Alvin!"


End file.
